


Rain or Shine

by zebraljb



Category: NSYNC
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-07
Updated: 2012-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-29 03:37:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/315386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebraljb/pseuds/zebraljb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to "Rainbow Beach."  Justin brings home a surprise for Chris, and Lance and JC never have time for each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain or Shine

nRAIN OR SHINE  
One

 

“And I’m saving all my love…yes, I’m saving all my loving…I’m saving all my love for you…” Justin sang along with the airport sound system as he shouldered his duffle and picked up his suitcases. It had been a wonderful two weeks with his family, but he was glad to be going back home. Home to Josh, home to Lance…and home to Chris. He had really missed Chris.

Justin daydreamed about Chris as he went out to wait for a taxi. Chris and Joey had wanted to come pick him up at the airport, but he told them not to bother. Joey’s car was on its last legs, and Justin liked the thought of Chris at home, waiting for him. They didn’t live together yet, but they might as well have; they spent all non-working moments together. Chris had done a few odd landscaping jobs as well as running the apartment building, and Justin performed at the bar, as well as doing some office work for Joey.

A childish giggle made him snap out of his Chris reverie. A young woman was trying to find a taxi and keep an eye on her toddler at the same time. “Do you need help?” Justin asked, smiling down at the little girl.

“Yes,” the woman said gratefully. “I’ve been trying to get a taxi to take me out to Sun Beach, but every time I say that’s where I’m going, they suddenly are off duty.”

Justin frowned. He straightened the bandana that covered his curls, and tugged at his tight black tshirt. “Assholes,” he muttered, then blushed a bit. “Sorry,” he mumbled, looking down at the little girl.

“It’s okay,” the woman said, smiling.

“Up!” The little girl said, reaching her arms up to Justin. The woman nodded, and Justin picked her up, easily slinging her onto his hip.

“I have brothers,” he explained. “Okay…what we need to do is find a taxi with…yeah. There’s one.” Justin headed for a taxi a few cars down. “Look for the rainbow stickers,” he told her, motioning to the tiny rainbow on the taxis bumper. “Gay friendly cabs.”

“I…I see,” she said. “I’m, uh, still kinda new to all this.”

“I’m going to Sun Beach as well. Want to share?” Justin asked.

“I couldn’t impose.”

“Seriously. I am. I’ve been away from my man for FAR too long, and sharing the fare can only make it go quicker,” Justin told her, and she smiled.

“Okay. Thank you.”

The driver got out and helped Justin load his suitcases into the trunk. The woman had only a small suitcase and the child’s bag. They climbed into the backseat, the woman carefully holding the child on her lap. “My name is Justin,” Justin said.

“I’m Jennifer…and this is Melody. She’s two. I’m really surprised that she wanted you to hold her…she normally is quite shy around strangers.”

“Everyone loves me,” Justin told Jennifer, and she smiled. “Even girls.”

“I bet,” she replied. “So, you, uh, have a boyfriend?”

“Yes, Chris,” Justin sighed happily, and she smiled again.

“You’re lucky. I’m single right now. Melody’s father lives in Sun Beach, and I’m taking her there for a visit.”

“That sounds nice,” Justin said. “Tourist season will be dying down about now…he’ll have more time to spend with her, I’m sure.”

“He doesn’t really have a choice,” Jennifer muttered, and Justin politely pretended not to have heard her.

“Melody…that’s an original name,” Justin said finally.

“I play the flute in a symphony orchestra,” Jennifer told her.

“Really? I’m a musician, too. Well, I sing…and I can play guitar and piano a bit.”

“You look like a creative person,” Jennifer told him, and he smiled.

“Oh, if you only knew the HALF of it,” Justin said.

 

As they entered the small beach town, Justin asked her where exactly she was going. Jennifer gave him the address, and Justin looked at her in surprise. “That’s where I live!” Justin narrowed his eyes. “Did we have some kind of heterosexual fling a few years back that I don’t remember?”

Jennifer laughed as Melody climbed back onto Justin’s lap. “I’m sure I’d remember you,” she said. “You seem unforgettable.”

“Thank you,” Justin said proudly, and Jennifer giggled again.

The taxi pulled up in front of the apartment building. They each paid their half, and Justin got his suitcases from the trunk. “Well, Justin, thank you. It was very nice meeting you,” Jennifer said.

“Do you need directions?” Justin asked.

“No. I just need a minute. It’s been a while since I’ve seen him,” Jennifer said nervously. Justin nodded.

“Good luck,” he said. He bent down and kissed Melody’s cheek. “Good bye.”

“Bye, Justin,” Jennifer said faintly.

 

Justin dropped his suitcases in his apartment and trotted down to knock on Chris’ door. The door was thrown open, and suddenly Justin’s arms were filled with a short brunette man who was passionately kissing him. “Hi…Chris…” Justin panted as soon as he could get some air.  
“Thank GOD you’re here,” Joey said, rolling his eyes. “He’s been a nightmare since you left.”

“I have not,” Chris said, his voice muffled in Justin’s shoulder. Chris fisted his hands in Justin’s shirt. Normally he didn’t show a lot of emotion…but he had missed his boy.

“Hey, Justin,” Lance waved from the sofa.

“Hey, Peaches,” Justin said with a grin. “Well, it’s nice to see SOMEONE missed me.”

“I was hoping you’d stay with your mother,” Josh said from his place on the sofa. His place, as usual, was as close to Lance as humanly possible.

“You would’ve died without me,” Justin told him. He sashayed over to kiss Lance and Josh, making sure to give Chris a good view of his ass.

“Isn’t it time for you three to leave?” Chris growled, adjusting himself.

“Gay lust…I could SO write a book about it,” Joey said, rolling his eyes. “You’re lucky that as a straight man, I am unaffected by homosexual signs of affection.”

“Whatever. If you were smart, you’d be gay, too,” Lance told him. “Or you’d move somewhere else.”

“What? And lower the testosterone level of this town by at least sixty percent?” Joey asked. Josh and Lance chuckled.

The doorbell rang, and Justin walked over to answer it. “I still think Chris is right. You guys should leave us alone…” Justin gasped as he opened the door. “Jennifer? Hi. Are you okay?”

“Oh, Justin, hi,” Jennifer said as Melody squirmed in her arms.

“Baby, who is it?” Chris walked up behind Justin. “Jennifer?”

“Hello, Christopher,” Jennifer said, raising her chin slightly. “This is your daughter…Melody.”

Two

 

“My, uh, what?” Chris said weakly.

“Jussin!” Melody said happily, reaching for Justin. Justin could only let her climb into his arms.

“You two know each other?” Chris asked, looking from Justin to Jennifer.

“We met at the airport…totally accidental,” Jennifer replied, tossing her brown hair over her shoulder.

“Go back to Mommy, sweetheart,” Justin whispered, and Melody fretfully allowed herself to be passed back. He stared at Chris, biting his bottom lip.

“Let’s go back to our apartment,” Josh suggested, tugging at Justin’s arm. “Me and Lance have some news for you, anyway.”

“Oh, yeah,” Lance said. “C’mon, Justin.”

“Okay, Peaches,” Justin whispered, blindly stumbling after Lance and Josh. Joey gave Chris an encouraging smile, then followed the other men.

Jennifer closed the door behind her and stepped into the apartment. “You and Justin live together?”

“No,” Chris whispered, watching the little girl that began to inspect the apartment as soon as Jennifer put her down. “I live alone here…but we spend a lot of time together.”

“He’s your boyfriend, am I right?” Jennifer asked. “He’s a nice boy…but a bit young for you, Christopher.”

“I know,” Chris said.

“Is he why you left?”

“No,” Chris said, glaring at her. “We just hooked up over the summer. I didn’t leave you for anyone.”

“Dammit, Christopher,” Jennifer said, fighting back tears.

“Jenn, I told you from day one that I was bisexual, and that it might not work out,” Chris reminded her.

“Doggie!” Melody held up a ceramic dog that Joey had given Chris for Christmas one year.

“That’s right…it’s a doggie. Do you like dogs?” Chris sat on the edge of the sofa.  
Melody nodded. “I love dogs. Dogs are my favorite in the whole world.”

Chris looked up at Jennifer. “She speaks really well. How old is she?”

“Two…I found out I was pregnant not long after you left.”

“You could have told me,” Chris said. Melody climbed onto his lap and began to talk to him about dogs. “She’s not shy.”

“No…she has a lot of you in her,” Jennifer admitted. “And I didn’t tell you because I knew you’d come rushing back to do the right thing…and the right thing wasn’t right for either of us.”

“So…why now?” Chris asked finally. Jennifer took a deep breath.

“I’ve been offered a job in London. With an orchestra. I’ll be gone until May.”

“That’s great!” Chris said. “I know you’ve always wanted to do that.”

“And I need you to watch Melody.”

“You need me to WHAT?” Chris gasped. Melody looked up and frowned.

“It’s just for a few months.”

“Like NINE!” Chris told her. “Jenn…”

“I can’t ask my mom to do this, and I don’t have anyone else,” Jennifer told him. “I came here because I knew you wouldn’t say no.”

“What do I know about kids?” Chris snapped.

“You have sisters. And I’m sure Justin has babysat before.”

“He’s not twelve, Jenn,” Chris said angrily. “I can’t fucking do this.”

“Language!” Jenn hissed. Melody felt the anger in the air and began to cry.

“Shh, baby,” Chris whispered, rocking her slightly. Melody’s thumb found her mouth and she occasionally sniffled around it.

“Everything you’ll need for her is in those bags. She’s potty-trained, so you don’t have to worry about that. If there’s an emergency, my number is in the little notebook in the suitcase.”

“Jenn,” Chris said helplessly.

“I need to go,” Jennifer whispered. She blinked back tears as she picked up Melody. “Baby, Mommy needs to go away for a while…your daddy’s gonna take care of you, okay?”

“Daddy,” Melody said firmly, pointing to Chris. Jennifer smiled through her tears.

“I’ve showed her pictures of you,” Jennifer told Chris. “That’s right, baby. Mommy loves you so very much, but Daddy will take good care of you.” She squeezed Melody tight and kissed her cheek.

 

“So, uh, tell him,” Josh said to Lance as they entered the apartment that Josh and Lance shared. Justin fell onto the sofa, staring up at the ceiling.

“So, uh, I start school again in a few days. At the community college.”

Justin snapped out of his reverie enough to smile at Lance. “Really, Peaches? But what about your job?”

“I’ll work part time at night at the restaurant…but Josh…” Lance smiled at his boyfriend. “Josh has started working a second job. We won’t see each other much, but it’s a start.”

“That’s great, Peaches,” Justin said, smiling again. He looked at Joey. “Did you know about this?”

“No,” Joey said. He knew Justin didn’t mean about Lance and JC. “I don’t think Chris did, either. He went home a few years back, tried to live life as a straight man, and it didn’t work out. He picked up and came back here.”

“Fuck.” Justin closed his eyes and put an arm over his face.

Someone knocked at the door and Lance went to open it. “Hi!” A little voice from around his knees said. “Jussin!” Melody happily ran into the room and jumped onto the sofa. “Jussin.”

“What the hell’s going on?” Joey asked Chris.

“Language,” Chris said softly. “Looks like I have a roommate for the next nine months.”

“WHAT?” Justin sat up carefully. “You said yes?”

“Did I have a choice?” Chris snapped back.

“Are you even sure she’s yours?” Justin said. Chris narrowed his eyes.

“Jennifer doesn’t sleep around. She’s not like that. And just look at her.” Chris looked down into dark eyes so like his own. “She looks just like me.”

“Whatever.” Justin slowly slid Melody off his lap. “I need to take a walk.”

“Justin,” Chris said, but Justin was already on his way out the door.

Three

 

“Jussin?” Melody watched unhappily as Justin left the apartment. No one said anything for a second, then she looked up at Joey. “Who’re you?” She demanded.

“I’m Joey,” he said.

“Joey,” she repeated, holding up her arms. Joey picked her up and held her easily.

“And that is Lance, and that is Josh.” Joey pointed to them each in turn. Melody giggled as Lance lightly poked her stomach, but when Josh stepped towards her, she whimpered and shrank back against Joey.

Chris had to smile. “I never thought I’d see the day when someone would be afraid of Josh.”

“Fu…I mean, screw you, Chris,” Josh snapped. He sighed. “I’m gonna go after Justin.”

“Maybe you shouldn’t, babe,” Lance said.

“He needs to talk. I know him. And I’ve also known him the longest.” Josh gave Chris an encouraging smile. “You know how Justin is, Chris. He’s just upset that he’s no longer the baby, and can’t hog all the attention.”

“Right,” Chris said. Josh left the apartment. “Well, I guess I need to set up a bed for this little one. I think I have a cot down in storage. She should be okay.”

“Couldn’t you call that chick’s mom…get her to take care of her?” Joey asked.

“No. She’s my…uh…daughter.” Chris was uncomfortable with the word. “I need to take care of her.”

“Why don’t you and Joey go get the cot, and run to the store. I know you’ll need a few more things, like actual nutritional food,” Lance suggested. “I’ll watch her.”

“Maybe she’ll be afraid,” Joey said. Melody squirmed out of his arms and got down, running to hug a huge stuffed bear Josh had given Lance.

“Nah…we’ll be fine,” Lance said.

 

Josh found Justin a few yards down the beach. He was sitting with his head on his knees, toes squirming down into the sand. “Hey,” Josh said, sitting down next to Justin. “We did miss you, by the way. Lance TRIED to be the spoiled little diva, but he just can’t pull it off. He DID look damn good in those Daisy Duke shorts you love to wear, though,” Josh sighed, staring off into space.

Justin smiled a tiny smile. “I would love to see that.”

“Not half as much as I’D like to see it,” Josh said, sighing again. “Anyway…glad to have you back.”

“Yeah.” Justin’s toes dug in deeper. “I have a feeling you’ll be seeing a lot of me now.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“I know I sound like a selfish little brat, but Chris isn’t gonna have time for me now,” Justin said. “Did you see the look on his face?”

“Yes, and I also saw the look on his face when you walked through the door. He loves you, Justin. He’s loved you for ages, and now that you finally are his, he’s not about to just shove you aside,” Josh pointed out. “He has enough love in him for both you AND his daughter.”

“And I guess I’m jealous,” Justin said finally. “I mean, he had sex with a GIRL. He has a BABY.”

“You had sex before Chris…right in front of his face,” Josh said gently. “You don’t think that hurt him?”

“That’s different,” Justin mumbled, and Josh had to smile. “I just…I forgot all about that side of him, you know?”

“The straight side?”

“Chrissy is NOT straight,” Justin said stubbornly. “Just…confused sometimes.”

“And you think he’s gonna go back to this Jennifer?”

“No…I don’t really think that. I just…I dunno WHAT I think.” Justin buried his head again. Josh lightly yanked at Justin’s curls until he pulled his head back up again.

“Justin, Chris loves you. He needs your help now. He’s gonna be freaking out by this time tomorrow, once the novelty wears off. He needs you to help him take care of Melody, and just to keep him sane.” Josh tenderly kissed Justin’s cheek. “Can you be a grown up?”

“I am a grown up!” Justin snapped, but he smiled. “Where are they now?”

“I’m not sure. I’m sure they need to run out to the store for a few things. She’s in good hands if they leave her with Lance.”

“LANCE?” Justin said, amused. “I thought you’d be watching her.”

“She, uh, she’s afraid of me,” Josh said, blushing. Justin laughed out loud.

“Someone’s actually afraid of YOU?”

“Ha ha ha…that’s just what your boyfriend said.” Josh stood up. “C’mon, J. Let’s go back up. I want to spend as much time with Lance as possible. I don’t think we’re gonna see too much of each other soon.” Josh held out his hand and Justin took it. They slowly walked back up the beach together, hand in hand.

Four

 

“More!” Melody demanded. Lance smiled at her, not hearing the door open.

“Once upon there was a handsome prince named Joshua. He was the most beautiful prince in the world. He had a friend named Joey and a friend named Justin and a friend named Chris.”

“Daddy,” Melody announced.

“Right. That’s your daddy. There was also a princess named Melody.”

“Me!”

“That’s right. But Prince Joshua was very lonely, and he didn’t have anyone to make him happy. So one day, a man named Lance came to his castle.”

“Lance! You Lance!” Melody pointed at Lance.

“Yep. That’s me. Lance was lonely, too, and he and Joshua fell in love. Lance moved into the castle, and everyone lived happily ever after. The end.”

“Yay!” Melody clapped her hands.

Josh smiled from the doorway. “Hey there.”

Lance looked up and blushed. “Oh. Hi. Chris and Joey went shopping.”

“I figured,” Josh said. Justin looked over Josh’s shoulder.

“Jussin!” Melody yelled. She flew off of Lance’s lap and ran to hug Justin’s legs.

“Hey there, babygirl,” Justin said.

“Where Daddy?” Melody asked.

“At the store. He needs to find a bed for you, and something for you to eat.”

“I’m hungry,” Melody announced.

“It IS dinnertime,” Lance said, looking at the clock. “How about something quick, like spaghetti!”

“I like pasghetti,” Melody announced.

“Pasghetti it is,” Lance said, laughing. He went into the small kitchen and Josh followed him. Justin took Melody out onto the balcony.

“Hi.” Josh kissed the back of Lance’s neck.

“Mmm. Hi, yourself.”

“You excited about going to school?”

“Not as excited as I am about the thought of ravaging your gorgeous body tonight,” Lance said. Josh moaned and pressed against Lance.

“Did you ever notice how drama seems to follow Justin around like his shadow?”

“This isn’t Justin’s drama, for once. It’s Chris’ drama.”

“I cannot picture him as a father,” Josh said, shaking his head. Lance turned around in Josh’s arms.

“Do you ever think of having children?”

“Me? No…not really. I like kids…they’re cute and all, but I’m too selfish.” Josh kissed Lance on the nose. “I don’t like sharing you with anyone. And I’d have to share you with a baby.”

“You’re not sharing me,” Lance promised. “I’m all yours.”

Josh was giving Lance a tender kiss when Justin and Melody returned. “And that’s Uncle Josh and Uncle Lance trying to get some booty in the kitchen,” Justin told her.

“Booty,” Melody repeated.

“Justin!” Lance almost yelled. “Don’t be teaching her that stuff!”

“She’s gonna hear it sooner or later, living here,” Justin pointed out.

Someone knocked on the door, then opened it. “Hey,” Joey said. “Chris is up in the apartment, unpacking, if someone wanted to talk to him.”

“Joey!” Melody said happily.

“Go to Uncle Joey,” Justin said, handing her over. “I need to go talk to Daddy.”

 

The door to Chris’ apartment was open. Justin tiptoed inside, then watched Chris unpack the groceries. “Hi,” Justin said shyly. Chris froze and slowly turned around.

“Hi,” Chris said, not smiling.

“Look, I know I was a big freaking baby, and I’m sorry. I just…okay, this is gonna sound SO hypocritical…but I got jealous. You had sex with someone else. A WOMAN. And she gave you what I never EVER could. And now…you have to watch out for Melody, and maybe you won’t have time for me.” Justin pouted and looked at his feet. “And I know I sound about six years old, and I’m just sorry.”

“Justin.” Chris came around the counter. He put his arms around Justin. “That means more to me than you could know.”

“Huh?”

“I know we’ve been together for a few months now, but I still worry. I’m worried you’ll go running back to the way you used to be, seeing all these different guys and forgetting about me. But you saying this…that you’re worried I won’t have enough time for me…it shows me you really do love me.”

“Of course I do!” Justin said in surprise.

“Well…I know it for sure, now.” Chris gave Justin a sweet kiss on the lips. “And Melody will just add to our happy life, okay, baby?”

“Okay,” Justin sighed, resting his head on Chris’ shoulder.

Five

 

The group of friends ate dinner in Josh and Lance’s apartment. Melody’s antics made them all laugh, and as Justin watched Chris’ face light up every time Melody called him “Daddy,” he thought that just maybe it was all worth it.

“I think it’s bedtime for the baby,” Chris announced as Lance and Joey washed dishes. “C’mon.”

“Yeah, Justin, way past your bedtime,” Josh teased.

“Ha ha,” Justin snapped. He wasn’t in the mood for Josh. He had been gone from Chris for a while, and now that he was back, he hadn’t had more than five minutes alone with his boyfriend.

“C’mon,” Chris repeated, and Melody looked at Justin.

“Jussin comin’, too?”

“Of course,” Chris answered before Justin could reply. “Sometimes Justin stays in my apartment.”

“Good,” Melody said. She ran to hug Joey, who picked her up with soapy hands.

“Don’t you think you’re scarring her for life?” Joey teased. “She doesn’t need to see you two getting freaky.”

“She won’t SEE anything,” Chris retorted. “And Jenn had no problem dropping her here, knowing my lifestyle, so I don’t see a problem, either.”

Melody gave Joey a big hug, and she hugged Lance as well. “Say bye to Josh,” Justin said.

“Bye,” Melody said, frowning. Josh gave her a kind smile, but made no attempt to hug her.

“We’ll see you guys tomorrow or something,” Chris said, picking Melody up.

“Don’t you have to work tomorrow?” Joey asked.

“I called and said I couldn’t make it tomorrow.” Chris had picked up some work doing landscaping around their small town. “They understood. I have to do more shopping.”

“Shopping!” Justin said to Melody. “I love shopping.”

“Me, too,” Melody replied, though she really didn’t understand.

“Good night, all,” Chris said over his shoulder as he carried Melody out.

They went back to Chris’ apartment. Justin clumsily brushed Melody’s teeth and washed her face as Chris prepared the small cot in the living room. “All set,” Justin said finally, helping Melody pull her pajama bottoms up after she went to the bathroom.

“Daddy!” Melody yelled, running through the apartment. She hefted herself up onto Chris’ bed with great effort, then giggled as she bounced up and down.

“No, Mel…this is where Justin and Daddy sleep,” Chris told her. “I have a nice bed made up for you in the living room.”

“No.” Melody pouted.

“I think she must be secretly related to you,” Chris said to Justin. “Look at that pout.”

“Funny.” Justin smiled at Melody. “Don’t you want to see your new bed?”

“I wanna sleep here. Wif Jussin and Daddy.” Melody began to sniffle. “Don’t wanna new bed!”

Her sniffles turned into crying, which turned into wailing. Chris looked at Justin in alarm. “Maybe we should just let her sleep in here. For tonight.”

“Chris, I have enough experience with little kids to know you can’t spoil them when they cry,” Justin said. “She should sleep out there.”

“But it’s her first night in a new place,” Chris protested. “There’s room.”

“I’ll just sleep at home tonight,” Justin said, shrugging. He didn’t feel like sharing his first night back with Chris.

“Jussin, no!” Melody screamed, hugging his legs. “Stay! Stay wif me and Daddy!”

“Okay,” Justin sighed. He picked Melody up and she began to stop crying. Chris turned down the covers and got the pillow from the cot. Justin sat her down in the middle of the bed. She looked up at him with wet eyes as Chris covered her. “We’re gonna go into the living room for a little bit. You fall asleep, and we’ll be back soon, okay?”

“’K,” she said, yawning.

“Good night, baby.” Chris kissed her forehead.

“Jussin!” Melody held out her arms and Justin sighed, hugging her.

 

“We’re alone,” Lance murmured, enjoying the silence of the apartment.

“Didn’t someone say something about ravaging someone’s body?” Josh asked innocently. Lance moaned quietly.

“C’mere.” He led Josh to the tiny bar by the kitchen. Lance shoved some books off a stool.

“Hey! Aren’t those your new expensive school books?”

“Fuck the school books.” Lance bit at Josh’s neck as his hands fumbled with Josh’s jeans.

“Shit!” Josh hissed. Lance got the jeans down and Josh kicked them off. Lance pushed at Josh’s back until he bent over the stool. “Don’t move.”

Josh felt like an idiot with his bare ass in the air, but it only lasted a second. Lance soon reappeared, and Josh felt the coolness of lubricant as Lance’s fingers slid inside. “Baby,” Josh gasped.

Lance didn’t work on him for long. Josh was more than ready and willing. “Wanted to fuck you all night,” Lance grunted as he thrusted, and yet again Josh found it hard to remember the sweet and innocent boy who had wandered into the bookstore at the beginning of the summer.

“Lance…so good…” Josh panted, holding on to the legs of the stool. Lance had a firm hold on Josh’s shoulders, using them to push Josh back onto his cock.

“Baby…love you…” Lance groaned as he came. He pulled out and took a step back, pulling Josh by the arm.

Josh stood up straight and Lance whirled him around. He barely had time to breathe before Lance was on his knees, sucking Josh to an incredible orgasm.

Six

 

Chris rolled over, mumbling something that did not resemble English. He reached out for Justin, but the bed was empty. Chris rolled onto his back and stared at the ceiling, smiling as he stretched. He and Justin had made love twice on the sofa before coming to bed.

Chris sat up straight. They had made love on the sofa because he had a daughter. A daughter named Melody. Chris jumped up and pulled on a tshirt and sweatpants. He could hear the television through the closed bedroom door. He peeked out.

“Pooh Bear,” Melody was saying decisively.

“Okay. Pooh Bear it is,” Justin said, turning the channel with the remote. They were seated on the floor. Justin was leaning against the front of the sofa. One of the cushions from the sofa was on the floor, and Melody was sitting on it, her body language mimicking Justin’s exactly. Justin glanced towards the doorway and smiled. “Hi there, Sleeping Beauty.”

“Daddy!” Melody yelled. She ran to Chris and he picked her up.

“Hi, there.” Chris kissed her cheek. “We should get you some breakfast.”

“No.” Melody shook her head. “Jussin and me had breakfast.”

“Cereal?” Chris asked, though he looked at Justin.

“Yeah!” Melody yelled. She squirmed until Chris put her down, then went to watch cartoons.

“Hi there, beautiful.” Chris leaned down to kiss Justin’s forehead.

“Hi.” Justin gave him his gorgeous smile, then turned back to the TV.

Chris scrambled himself some eggs and made toast, then sat on the sofa by Justin’s head. “Sleep good?” Chris asked Justin.

“Shh, Daddy!” Melody scolded.

“Of course,” Justin said softly. He reached up to squeeze Chris’ knee.

 

“Are you sure there’s nothing else you need?” Josh asked Lance. Lance leaned on one arm and watched Josh bustle around the room, getting ready for his job at the bookstore. “Notebooks? A backpack?”

“I’m not starting high school, Josh. I have everything I need,” Lance teased. “I’m not twelve.”

“No. You’re my sexy little schoolboy.” Josh pounced on Lance and growled. “Does this make me perverted?”

“Only if you expect me to prance around here in knee socks and a plaid skirt,” Lance replied, giggling as Josh nipped at his neck.

“Ooh…in ONLY knee socks and a plaid skirt?” Josh said hopefully. Lance slapped his ass.

“No…that’s Justin.”

“Oh, yeah. Well, I can hope.” Josh got up and dug around in the closet for his shoes. He stood back up and smiled at Lance. “I hope you know how proud I am of you, Lance. Your going back to school…that’s awesome.”

“I hate all the work it’s causing you,” Lance said, pouting from his pillow.

Josh finished tying his shoe and crawled up to straddle Lance’s waist. “Baby…you’re so smart. You shouldn’t be wasting all that working in a restaurant or in a bookstore. You love business, and you love learning about the law. Why shouldn’t you put the two together?”

“Why don’t I just get a business degree and then we can open a place somewhere?” Lance asked. “It would be quicker.”

“No, Lance. I won’t let you short-change yourself like that,” Josh said. “So what if it takes a while? I love knowing I’ll come home from work and you’ll be at the table, studying hard…wearing your adorable little glasses.” Josh bent down and kissed Lance’s nose. “And maybe one of those nights you’ll be waiting for me in your knee socks and skirt.”

“Fat chance,” Lance said, playfully shoving at Josh’s chest.

“I love you.” Josh kissed Lance, then swung himself off the bed. “I gotta go. I’ll be late.”

“Love you, too,” Lance said wistfully, watching Josh hurry out of the bedroom.

Seven

 

“Hey!” Josh looked up in surprise as Lance entered the bookstore. Business dropped dramatically after the summer ended, but they still got a few die-hard customers, so Teresa kept the store open year round. Josh was on his stool behind the counter, doing a crossword puzzle. “How’s my sexy little schoolboy?”

Lance leaned across the counter to kiss Josh. “I’m already failing,” Lance moaned.

“What?”

“I know I’m gonna fail everything. They should just flunk me out now,” Lance grumbled. He pouted and Josh kissed him again. “I mean, this is freaking community college. Anyone should be able to do this!”

“Don’t let Justin hear you say that,” Josh said, smiling. “He tried to take a math course once and only made it through three weeks of class before dropping out.”

“Ugh,” Lance said. “Great.”

“Lance, it’s the first day. Calm down,” Josh said soothingly. “Pull up a chair and tell Joshy all about it.”

“Okay,” Lance sighed.

He had only had three classes the first day, but it was incredibly hard to get into the swing of school. It had been so long, and he was so much older than many of his classmates. The community college was about a half-hour away, and the community was totally different from Sun Beach. He had already felt the hostility in many glares, and he had thought about removing the tiny rainbow bracelet that spelled “Josh” in bright letters. Then he had looked at the bracelet, thought about everything Josh was doing so that HE could go to school, and he dropped that idea altogether. Josh didn’t need to know THAT part of his day, though.

“Hey, Peaches, get the door, would ya?” Justin struggled in the doorway, trying to help Melody into the store while carrying a huge backpack on his back.

“Hi, Justin.” Lance held the door. “Hi, Melody!”

“Hi, Lance!” Melody said, beaming up at him.

“Say hello to Josh,” Justin said to her.

“Hi,” Melody said, hiding behind Justin’s legs.

“I do NOT understand why she’s afraid of you,” Justin said to Josh. “You’re so harmless.”

“Thank you,” Josh growled at him, though he smiled at Melody. “What brings you in here?”

“I was going stir crazy in the apartment. Chris is off at the courthouse dealing with some sort of problem with one of the tenants, and I thought we should take a walk.” Justin kept an eye on Melody as she ran up and down the small aisles of the bookstore.

“I never imagined you as a babysitter,” Lance observed, his own problems momentarily forgotten.

“Me either,” Justin said. “But Chris asked, and I said I’d do it. It’s getting old real quick, though.” Justin leaned on the counter, smooth skin showing below his cropped tshirt. “It’s only been a few days, and I’m already feeling old.”

“Yes, you’re just ancient,” Josh said, rolling his eyes.

“It IS a good way to get attention, though,” Justin said, smiling. “I thought women were bad…but gay men LOVE babies!”

“You’re not supposed to WANT attention,” Josh said, eyes narrowing. “You HAVE a man.”

“I know that, Joshua,” Justin sighed. “But a little attention never hurt anyone.” Justin looked for Melody. “Mel…time for ice cream.”

“Ice cream!” Melody shouted, running up the aisle.

“Justin, it’s three o’clock. Won’t you be eating dinner soon?” Lance asked.

“Relax, Peaches. If Chris doesn’t like the way I watch her, he can find someone else to do it,” Justin said. He kissed Josh’s cheek, then Lance’s. Melody waved over Justin’s shoulder as he pushed back out the door.

“We’ll be closing early tonight…want me to pick something up for dinner?” Josh asked.

“I thought you had to work tonight,” Lance said, surprised. Josh was waiting tables at a restaurant in town.

“I made sure I had off tonight to celebrate your first day at school,” Josh said.

Lance sighed happily. “I love you.”

“I love you, too. And no more moping, okay? You’ll do great at school,” Josh said, and Lance nodded, kissing him.

 

“You took her for ice cream?” Chris gasped. “She won’t eat dinner now!”

“Oh, Chris, lighten up. You and I have ice cream for dinner all the time,” Justin pointed out.

“Did you even think about putting her down for a nap?” Chris asked.

“She slept in the car when we were driving around,” Justin said defensively.

Chris closed his eyes and counted to ten. “Justin, I know you’re not my built-in babysitter, so I appreciate any time you can watch her. But…you need to think a little more, okay? She’s not grown up like us…she needs a specific schedule and order in her little life.” Chris looked down at his daughter, who was fast asleep on the sofa. “She should have had a bath tonight and…” Chris sighed.

“And just how do you know all this?” Justin grumbled.

“Sisters, J. I have sisters.”

“Well, I’m sorry.” Justin stood up. “I’m gonna crash at my place tonight. I have to run through some numbers for my new act. I need something to draw people in, since the season’s over.” Justin gave Chris a barely noticeable peck on the lips, and went towards the door.

“Justin,” Chris said helplessly, but Justin was already out of the apartment.

Eight  
Three weeks later

 

“Hey, baby, I’m home,” Josh said. He struggled through the door, carrying two bags of groceries. “Um…could I get some help?”

“Huh?” Lance looked up from his books, rubbing at his forehead. “Oh!” Lance hurried over and rescued one of the bags. “Sorry.” He kissed Josh’s cheek and headed for the kitchen.

“How was school today?” Josh began to unpack his bag of groceries.

“Good…but I’m really stressing. I have three tests tomorrow.” Lance glanced at the clock. “You’re home early.”

“It was slow,” Josh said. “I thought maybe we could go out for a late dinner.”

Lance smiled at Josh apologetically. “I’d love to…because I’ve hardly seen you. But I really need to study, Josh.”

“That’s okay,” Josh said, shrugging. “I know…I’ll order in Chinese. You can study til it gets here, then take a short break to eat with me. We’ll do something special this weekend.”

“That sounds fabulous.” Lance poked his glasses up on his nose as he sat back down at the table.

Josh finished putting the groceries away in silence, then went to take a shower. He needed to wash the grime of the restaurant off of him. As he stood under the hot water, he sighed. Quick dinners between studying and jobs seemed to be all they could find lately. His suggestion about spending time together on the weekend was a joke. He’d be working Friday and Saturday nights, and they usually had to get errands done on Sunday. Josh leaned his forehead against the wall of the shower. He wanted Lance to achieve his dreams, but it seemed that they were sacrificing each other in the process.

 

“Jussin!” Melody yelled, jumping into Justin’s arms.

“Ouch!” Chris hit his head as he appeared from under the kitchen sink. “Hi, J.”

“Hey.” Justin smiled at Chris. “You’ve got something all over your face.”

“Grease, probably. This garbage disposal is on my last nerve.” Chris sat up and stretched. “Do you know how hard it is to do repairs when you can’t swear?”

“I can imagine.” Justin leaned down and gave Chris a kiss. “Want me to take care of this one for a while?”

“Yes,” Chris said gratefully. “She’s been pretty good, but she almost crayoned on Heath and Stan’s white carpet. They’d have a heart attack.”

“I need to go grocery shopping. I’ll take her with me,” Justin said. He put Melody’s lightweight jacket on her. He looked at Chris and sighed. They had played “let’s forget Justin’s tantrum” for three weeks, and it was getting old. “I’m sorry, you know. I know it’s hard for you, adapting to this new way of life…and I wasn’t very much help.”

“No, baby.” Chris stood and hugged Justin. “I shouldn’t just expect you to jump in and become a part of it, too.”

“I’m your boyfriend. It’s my job to support you.”

Chris kissed Justin’s nose. “You taking her for an hour or so would be a HUGE support for me right now…and then maybe I could do something supportive of you…like supporting you over the back of my sofa…” Chris teased gently. Justin let out something that sounded suspiciously like a meow and kissed him.

“Kiss me!” Melody demanded. Justin laughed and kissed behind her ear. She giggled.

“We’ll be back in a flash. I’ll keep her at my place.”

“Okay. Love you.” Chris gave Justin one last kiss before going back under the sink.

 

“Oh, what a cute little girl!” The woman gushed, leaning over Justin’s cart. He sighed and stretched a bit.

“Thank you,” he said politely.

“Are you helping your Daddy shop?” The woman asked Melody. Melody shook her head.

“No. My daddy back at home. Me and Daddy Jussin shopping,” Melody told her. Justin hid a smile at the look on the woman’s face.

“Oh…I see. Well, have a nice day.” The woman did a quick about face and walked away.

“Daddy Justin, huh?” Justin asked Melody. She nodded.

“Daddy Jussin,” she repeated.

“Oh, my God! Justin Timberlake!” Justin whirled around. Two men he didn’t know rushed over to him. “We see your show every week!”

“I’m Charlie, and that’s Steve,” the smaller of the men said.

“Oh, I didn’t know you had a daughter!” The first man, Steve, reached over to touch Melody’s cheek. Melody frowned and pulled back.

“She’s adorable. Is she yours, or did you adopt?” Charlie asked, his eyes running over Justin. Justin smiled his best smile. God, he missed flirting.

“Neither. She isn’t mine. I’m just watching her for a while.”

“She is the most precious thing!” Steve said, reaching out again. Melody actually made a move to bite his finger.

“Melody!” Justin snapped, embarrassed. “Oh, God, I’m sorry!”

“It’s okay. We’ll still come see you. You’re performing on Saturday, right?” Steve asked hopefully.

“I sure am. Make sure and sit in front,” Justin told him, and Steve smiled.

“Okay. Bye, Justin! Bye, sweetheart!”

Melody seemed to growl at Steve’s back as they walked away. “Melody, that was a very bad girl. You don’t do that!”

“They were bad,” Melody told him. “Bad men!”

Justin shook his head and kept pushing her through the store.

Nine

 

“So, should I save you a spot at a table in front?” Justin asked Chris as he shoved some things into his small bag. Some of the performers left their things at the club, but Justin didn’t trust most of the people at the club.

“No.” Chris looked at Justin strangely. “Justin, I can’t go out tonight.”

“Why not?” Justin looked honestly confused.

“Justin, I have a daughter. She’s asleep on your sofa right now. Once I’m sure she’s really and truly out, I’m going to carry her back and put her to bed. And then I’m gonna curl up in front of the TV and jerk off to thoughts of my sexy boyfriend.” Chris smiled at Justin.

“You’re not coming?” Justin frowned. “Chris, I told you, I’m introducing a whole new act tonight, and I really wanted you to see it.”

“Justin…I can’t just leave Mel here and run off to watch you,” Chris said gently. “Think a little.”

“I am thinking,” Justin snapped. “Get Joey to watch her for a few hours.”

“Joey will be at the club,” Chris reminded him. “He’s part owner. Of course he’ll be there.”

“Then we’ll get Josh or Lance to watch her.”

“This is Josh’s first weekend night off in a while. The last thing they want to do is watch a little girl.” Chris reached up to touch Justin’s curls. “I’ll go next weekend.”

“Never mind.” Justin jerked his head out of the way.

“Justin…”

Justin took a deep breath. “I’m sorry. I know you can’t leave. I was…I was just looking forward to having you there down in front.” His pout made Chris want to jump him.

“Look, baby, I’ll do my damnedest to get there NEXT weekend, okay? Go ahead…I know you need to rehearse. Knock them on their asses.”

“I love you,” Justin said, pressing his forehead to Chris’.

“I love you, too, baby. And I’m sorry.”

“Don’t apologize,” Justin whispered, giving Chris one kiss after another.

Chris groaned and finally shoved Justin away. “Go before I tie you down and make you stay.”

“Hmm…” Justin said thoughtfully, grinning. “Later.”

 

“You’re WHAT?” Lance practically yelled into the phone.

“Baby, they called while I was at the bookstore today. They need me bad…and it’s Saturday. I can make some good money.”

“How about making love to your boyfriend?” Lance snapped, hating his tone the instant the words came out. “Josh, I haven’t seen you in days.”

“You saw me yesterday,” Josh reminded him.

“And barely for five minutes. I had a whole special evening planned.”

“I’ll be home early.”

“You will not. It’s Saturday. I won’t see your face before two in the morning.” Lance pulled at his hair in frustration. “Josh, your working two jobs helps, but you don’t need to work yourself into the ground just for me. College isn’t that expensive.”

“No, but there’s the loss of your salary. THAT is expensive. I’m sorry, Lance. I’ll see you later, okay?”

“Fine.” Lance hung up without saying I love you. He glared around the room for a moment, then grabbed his jacket.

 

“Thanks. You guys are great!” Justin gushed, blowing kisses at the audience. He caught sight of the two men from the grocery store, and blew them extra kisses. They giggled and waved. As Justin exited the stage, he saw Lance in the crowd. He frowned. Why had Chris lied to him?

When Justin came out after removing his makeup and changing into a tight tshirt and tighter jeans, he saw Lance at the bar. His eyes widened as he approached. Four empty shot glasses were in front of Lance on the bar. “Hey.”

“Hey.” Lance ran a finger along the edge of one of the glasses, then licked his fingertip. “You were outstanding, as usual.”

“Thanks.” Justin fidgeted for a moment. “Chris said you and Josh were having a special date tonight or something.”

Lance snorted and waved for another shot. “We were supposed to. But then work called, and he went running.”

“Better than a baby calling,” Justin muttered. Lance giggled.

“You’re jealous of a child?”

“Shut up, Lance!” Justin snapped.

“Aw, poor Justin.” Lance kissed Justin’s cheek. “All alone because of a two year old.”

“Lance, shut up!” Justin yelled, but Lance only giggled again.

“Lemme buy you a drink,” Lance said, giving Justin a hug. “Because our men love work and babies more than us.”

“Amen, sister,” Justin said, motioning for the bartender.

 

“I feel like I haven’t had sex in YEARS,” Lance said to Justin as they helped each other out of the club many drinks later.

“I’ve had sex…but it seems like he’s distracted,” Justin told him. “Hey, how’d you get here?”

“Taxi…I knew I’d be getting shitfaced tonight. What time is it?” Lance threw his watch up into Justin’s face.

“Late…almost two-thirty. I drove, but I can’t drive now.”

“Can I crash with you? Don’t wanna wake up the little Worker Bee,” Lance said sarcastically.

“Sure. Let’s have them call us a ride.” They stopped at the security booth, where Joey was talking to one of the bouncers. “Hey! Joey! Get us a ride, dude!” Justin said cheerfully.

Joey did a double-take. “Shit, you guys…where are Josh and Chris.”

“We dunno and we don’t care,” Lance said, hugging Justin close to him. “Just me and Justin tonight.”

“Get them a ride,” Joey told the bouncer. He walked them out to the parking lot. “What the fuck, you guys?”

“We needed a night out. Just the girls,” Justin said. “Me and Peaches, we needed some fun, since our men are sooooooooo responsible.”

Lance giggled. “Yeah. Responsible.”

“Thank God you’re not driving,” Joey muttered. Five minutes later a cab arrived. “Be careful getting upstairs, you two.”

“We will. I love you, Joey.” Justin threw himself into Joey’s arms and gave him a smacking kiss.

“I love you, too, J. Night.” Joey helped them into the cab and sighed as it drove away.

 

Lance flopped onto Justin’s sofa. “I’m not even tired.”

“Me, either,” Justin declared, throwing himself onto Lance’s lap. Lance grunted, then shifted a bit. Justin snuggled up close. “This feels good.”

“Yeah.” Lance closed his eyes, imagining that the soft curls and long legs belonged to someone else.

“I miss snuggling. I miss hugging and kissing and not worrying about who’s gonna wake up from their nap.” Justin squirmed a bit and Lance moaned. “Peaches!” Justin gasped in mock astonishment. “Are you getting horny?”

“Getting?” Lance asked with a laugh. “I’m Mr. Perpetual Horniness.”

“Me, too,” Justin said. He stroked Lance’s cheek. “Sweet Peaches.”

“Mmm.” Lance briefly closed his eyes, then looked down at Justin. “Sweet Justin,” he whispered, before bending down to kiss Justin.

Justin was very briefly shocked, but he quickly warmed to the kiss, letting his tongue flicker at Lance’s lips. “God…Peaches…you’ve been learning.”

“I’m good, too,” Lance murmured, his hand sliding up Justin’s leg.

“Lance…” Justin whimpered. He ran his fingers up through Lance’s hair as the kiss deepened. Lance slowly dipped him back until they were both laying on the sofa.

“You feel…so good…” Lance gasped as Justin pinched at a nipple.

“Want you, Lance…want you in me…”

“Fuck, yes…” Lance tore at the buttons of Justin’s tight jeans, grasping at the package inside. It had been so long, and Justin was so willing.

“Lance…” Justin whispered, arching up to the touch. “Fuck me, please…need it…lonely…” A ringing phone made them both jump. Justin rolled off the sofa, determined to get whoever it was off the phone immediately. “It’s fucking two in the morning!” Justin snapped.

“I’m sorry, Justin. It’s Josh.”

“Josh,” Justin whispered, looking at Lance. Lance sat up, adjusting his shirt.

“I wondered if you knew where Lance was. His car’s here, but he’s not. And we kinda had a fight…”

“Yeah, he’s here,” Justin said carefully, watching Lance’s eyes fill with tears. “He’s, uh, asleep on the couch. We drank, and we got a cab back here.”

“Oh, thank God,” Josh said gratefully. “Tell him I switched and got off until five tomorrow…I’ll be here when he comes home.”

“I’ll tell him. Bye, now.” Justin hung up. “He thought something happened to you. He switched shifts and will be home til five tomorrow.”

“I’ll just, uh, sleep in here,” Lance said softly. Justin nodded and stumbled to the closet to get him a pillow and blanket. They couldn’t meet each other’s eyes.

Ten

 

The morning after had been hell. When Lance had woken up after about three hours of sleep, Justin was sitting on the floor by the sofa, watching him. Lance sat up and ran a hand through his hair.

“Do, uh, do you want breakfast?” Justin asked timidly.

“No, thank you. I need a shower and my own bed.” Lance closed his eyes.

“I’m sorry, Lance. I…”

“Don’t apologize, Justin.” Lance stood. “We both wanted it, we were both in the wrong.”

“But if Josh hadn’t called…”

“We won’t think about what might have happened if Josh hadn’t called,” Lance snapped. Justin looked down at his hands. “I’m sorry,” Lance said in a gentler voice. “I’m just gonna go, okay? Will you be alright?”

“Sure,” Justin said, attempting his usual cocky grin. “I always am.”

“Good,” Lance whispered. He bent down to kiss Justin’s curls. “I’ll talk to you later.”

When Lance got back to the apartment, he quietly showered and slipped into bed with Josh. “Hey,” Josh said in a happy voice. He wrapped himself around Lance. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay,” Lance whispered, momentarily stiffening. “Let’s just sleep.”

“Okay. I love you.”

Lance blinked back tears as Josh buried his face in Lance’s neck. “I love you, too.”

 

Lance started spending all his alone time at school. For a small community college, it had a wonderful library and a nice student center. He’d either read at a table in the student center, or hole himself up at a small desk in the library. It was quiet, and he knew that he couldn’t get into trouble there. He didn’t go out alone again. Josh wasn’t around any more than before, but Lance could ignore it if he was at school, studying.

“Hi.” A handsome man with dark brown hair and brown eyes sat down next to Lance at his table in the student center. He reminded Lance of Joey.

“Hello,” Lance said politely, marking his place in his book with his finger.

“My name is Scott…we’re in the same economics class,” Scott said.

“Oh. I’m Lance.” Scott held out his hand and Lance shook it. Scott glanced at the bracelet around Lance’s wrist, and Lance blushed.

“Does your boyfriend go here, too?”

“No. He’s, uh, older…works two jobs.”

“Ah.” Scott nodded. “I noticed you…noticed your bracelet. I was wondering if you’d be interested in joining a club we have here.”

Lance raised an eyebrow, immediately suspicious. “A club?”

“We have a gay and lesbian club that meets twice a week. I think you’d like it.”

Lance looked Scott over. He looked normal enough, more like himself and Josh than a flaming queen like Justin. “Are you serious?”

Scott smiled sadly. “Let me guess…been lied to by people who just want to kick the shit outta you?”

Lance had to smile back, remembering many instances like that in his hometown. “You can say that again.”

Scott pulled a flyer from his backpack. “I swear to you on Brad Pitt’s smile that this is legit.” He handed Scott the flyer. “We’re always looking for new people. We just hang out, talk, sometimes go do small demonstrations…nothing crazy.”

“I’ll think about it,” Lance said. Scott smiled again.

“And I’m not trying to hit on you. I have a man of my own. He’s in acting class right now, though.” Scott stood. “Seriously, think about it, Lance, okay? It was nice meeting you.”

“Nice meeting you, too,” Lance said, waiting for Scott to walk away before looking at the flyer.

 

Justin took the opposite approach. He clung to Chris like Velcro. Any time Chris was around, Justin was there. Even if Melody was at her bratty worst, Justin refused to go home. He needed to know that what he had with Chris was special, needed to prove to himself that nothing could break them apart. He needed to prove to himself that he didn’t want to be single again.

“Halloween’s coming up,” Chris said one night. Melody had just had her bath, and she was running around in her little “Cinderella” nightgown, looking clean and adorable. “We need to find this one a costume.”

“Oh, I guess we do,” Justin said vaguely.

“Is there a party at the club on Halloween night?” Chris asked.

“Yeah, but I don’t really wanna go.”

“Of course you do,” Chris said, smiling. True to his word, he had attended the second performance of Justin’s new show. One of their neighbors gladly watched Melody for a few hours, since she was sleeping at the time anyway. Chris came every few weeks, and Justin always enjoyed seeing him down in the front of the room as he sang. Lance never came. “How about this…Joey usually tries to avoid the club at Halloween…says all the queens in drag scare him…we’ll get him to watch Mel after we take her trick or treating, and then we can go.”

“Sounds great,” Justin said, smiling up at Chris.

“But since YOU’RE the creative one, you get to come up with costumes,” Chris told him. “For all of us.”

“What do you want to be for Halloween?” Justin asked Melody, capturing her and putting her on his lap.

“A pinsess,” Melody told him. Justin smiled.

“A princess, huh? Well, how about me and you and Daddy ALL be princesses?”

“YAY!” Melody shouted, clapping her hands. Chris groaned.

 

“Hey!” Lance said in surprise as he came in the door. “What are you doing here?”

“I live here,” Josh said, raising an eyebrow. “I got off early tonight.”

“Sorry…I was at a meeting.” Lance kissed Josh as he hung up his coat.

Lance had grown to really enjoy the meetings at school. He went on Tuesday and Thursdays, staying most of the time until after ten. There were all kinds of people in this club…openly gay men like Justin, more conservative men like himself. He hung out with those people, mostly. There were many lesbians, and one of them introduced herself as the sister of the woman who owned the bookstore where Lance had met Josh.

“You’re always at those meetings,” Josh said, only half teasing. “I’m beginning to think they’re just big hook-up parties.”

“No,” Lance said quickly. “They’re not. I don’t hook up with anyone.”

“Okay, Lance, I was just teasing.” Josh held up his hands. “I’m just glad you found something fun to do while I’m at work. As long as your grades don’t suffer,” Josh said playfully. That was a joke. Lance had aced everything they had thrown at him so far.

“Well, there’s a party,” Lance said shyly. “The night before Halloween. Um, it’s not a costume party or anything…I…I thought if you wanted to come, we could go. I want everyone to meet you.”

“Really?” Josh asked. Lance stared at him curiously. “I…I mean, I’m not smart like you, and I’m older and all…”

“For God’s sake, Josh. I love you. I talk about you ALL the time. Of COURSE I want them to meet you!” Lance exclaimed. Josh took Lance into his arms and kissed him softly.

“I love you so damn much, Lance. You’re everything to me.” Without another word Josh took Lance’s hand and led him into the bedroom.

Eleven

 

“You’re really nervous about this, aren’t you?” Lance asked Josh, smiling at him as they walked up the sidewalk to Scott’s house.

“Well, we’ve always hung with MY friends, and I guess I’m a bit shy around new people,” Josh confessed.

Lance stopped walking. “Joshua Scott Chasez, stop it. You are wonderful, and if these people give you any crap, we are turning around and walking out the door.”

“I guess I’m always afraid you’ll find someone at school that you have more in common with than me,” Josh finally said. “I’m always afraid that while I’m at work, you’ll hook up with someone else.”

Lance was grateful for the darkness of night, because he felt his face turn red. “I promise you, Josh, that I am NOT hooking up with someone at school,” Lance said truthfully. “Okay.”

“Yes,” Josh said.

“Love you.” Lance gave him a quick kiss as he rang the doorbell.

“Lance!” Scott yelled. He opened the door and gave Lance a hug. “You must be the Josh we hear ALL about. Great to finally meet you.”

“Thanks,” Josh said, blushing slightly. He clung to Lance’s hand as they came into the house.

“Pick up a beer or something in the kitchen. Everyone’s downstairs in the rec room,” Scott said.

Scott’s boyfriend, Evan, was in the kitchen filling up a cooler. “Hey, Lance,” Evan said. Lance didn’t know Evan very well; he had play practice or some other acting activity during most of their meetings.

“Evan, this is Josh.”

“Hi,” Evan said, reaching out a hand. “You should be onstage. Look at those cheekbones!”

Josh shook the hand and blushed again. “I’m…I’m not an actor.”

“You SHOULD be,” Evan told him.

“C’mon. Let’s find everyone else.” Lance pulled Josh out of the kitchen. “Evan loves acting. He LIVES acting. He’s a little over the top.”

“He can’t be as bad as Justin,” Josh said.

“True,” Lance admitted.

Lance was greeted by many hellos as they came down the steps. He introduced Josh around. A young woman named Hilary grabbed both Josh and Lance and pulled them aside. “Lance, fair warning,” she said, throwing her jet black hair over her shoulder. “Louis is here.”

“Oh,” Lance said, then groaned.

“Who’s Louis?” Josh asked. Hilary linked her arm through Josh’s and smiled up at him.

“Well, you could say that your Sir Lancelot has a fan club.”

“Oh, really?” Josh asked. He couldn’t help but be amused at the way Lance turned red, and he liked this Hilary.

“Yes. It only has one member, a guy named Louis. He works for the college radio station, and he never poked his head out of the office until one day someone introduced him to Lance. Now he’s at all our meetings, hanging out wherever Lance is.”

“Oh, REALLY?” Josh repeated.

“Josh, I swear to GOD I don’t encourage him. He’s a nice guy and all, but he just…”

“He lurks,” Hilary said helpfully. “I mean, can you blame him? I dig girls, but your boy Lance is a cutie. And that sweet Southern charm…” Hilary pinched Lance’s cheek. He moaned and Josh laughed.

“I’ll defend your honor,” Josh promised.

“We all take turns defending it, because Lance is too nice to tell the guy to back off,” Hilary said. “You shoulda lied when he asked if you were coming tonight.”

“I know,” Lance said, sighing.

“Well, we’ll just have to stay attached at the hip tonight,” Josh said, putting an arm around Lance’s waist.

“No problem,” Lance replied, giving Josh a kiss.

“Too cute for words,” Hilary declared.

 

Lance and Josh were snuggled on a corner of one of the sofas, talking to another couple, when Lance suddenly gasped and buried his head in Josh’s neck. The other couple began to laugh. The more flamboyant of the two, a black man named Christian, gave Josh a smile.

“Better get ready to defend your boy, honey. His little shadow just got here.”

“Christian, be nice,” his boyfriend Al replied. “It’s not Lance’s fault he’s got it.”

“Whatever it is, I’ll give it back,” Lance moaned.

Josh looked towards the stairs. A tall brunette lingered in the doorway, his brown eyes searching the crowd. They lit up as he caught sight of Lance. “Leave this to me,” Josh said, standing up so fast Lance almost fell off the sofa. “Hi. You must be Louis.”

“Uh, yes,” Louis said, coming over to shake Josh’s hand. “Do I know you?”

“No, but I’ve heard so much about you. I’m Lance’s boyfriend.”

“You’re…oh,” Louis said, blushing slightly. Lance looked as if he wanted to crawl under the cushions of the sofa.

“Hi, Louis,” Lance said gently.

“Hi, Lance.” Louis looked at his feet. “I guess…I guess I'll get something to drink.”

“Come back, then,” Josh said. “I’m trying to get to know all of Lance’s friends.”

“Um, okay.” Louis darted back into the crowd. Josh sat back down.

“Did you not tell him you had someone?”

“I tried,” Lance promised. “But he kept interrupting me.”

“I’ll have to keep a closer eye on you,” Josh said, pulling Lance’s legs up over his lap. “I didn’t know you were such a mankiller.”

“Neither did I,” Lance sighed. “But don’t worry. I don’t look at any man but you.”

 

“Okay, Princess.” Chris picked Melody up and Justin took her plastic pumpkin. “That’s enough for you.”

“But Daddy!” Melody began to wail.

“Melody, I said that’s enough,” Chris said in a stern voice. Melody toned down to a loud indignant sniffle as they walked back to the apartment.

“Little girl, you cleaned UP!” Justin said. “I never got this much candy.”

“I like candy,” Melody stated. “Don’t eat any of my candy!”

“I won’t,” Justin promised. “I’m just carrying it.”

When they got to Chris’ apartment, he allowed her to pick out three pieces to eat before they got her ready for bed. Justin supervised her choice as he looked through the candy to make sure everything was okay. “Stickers? Someone gave her stickers? And a granola bar? How cheap is that?”

“Some people think that kids shouldn’t get all this sugar for Halloween,” Chris said.

“What’s WRONG with those people?” Justin asked. He slid the granola bar out to throw away later, but left the stickers. He knew she’d enjoy them. “Okay, Princess…let’s take off that costume and get you into your jammies. Uncle Joey will be here soon, and Daddy and I have to get ready for our party.”

“Uncle Joey!” Melody yelled, tearing off to the bedroom with a piece of candy in each hand.

“Lucky Uncle Joey gets a kid on a sugar high,” Chris grinned.

They finally got Melody into her pajamas and were halfway dressed themselves when Joey knocked at the door. “No way,” Joey said with a grin when Justin answered the door. “Dude, you look good.”

“I know.” Justin kicked his long skirt out of the way and went towards the bathroom. “I just gotta get my makeup done.”

“I don’t believe this,” Chris grumbled, almost falling as he came in from the bedroom. “How the hell did I let him talk me into this?” He and Justin both wore long velvet gowns, but while Justin looked slim and attractive in his, Chris looked short and uncomfortable. Joey laughed so hard that he almost fell over.

“Uncle Joey!” Melody yelled, running in from the bedroom. “Isn’t Daddy bootiful?”

“Yeah, he sure is,” Joey said, laughing again.

“Shut up, Joey,” Chris snapped.

“Chris, c’mere and lemme put some of this on you.”

“I am NOT wearing makeup!” Chris yelled back. “Get your butt in gear and let’s go.”

“Fine,” Justin grumbled, adjusting his wig. He walked over to Chris and tugged a long black wig onto Chris’ head. “Good enough, I guess.”

“It’ll have to be,” Chris said. He picked Melody up and kissed her. “Be good for Joey, okay?”

“Okay,” she said obediently. Justin gave her a kiss, and the two princesses swept out the door, leaving Joey laughing in their wake.

Twelve

 

“Daddy…Daddy!” Melody whispered loudly, shaking Chris’ shoulder. “Daddy…I want candy.”

Chris opened one eye. They had gotten in at about one-thirty the morning before. Joey and Melody had both been fast asleep on the couch. Justin had picked Melody up and settled her in her cot, while Chris wakened Joey enough to thank him and get him on his way out the door. And then they had made love, slow and intense and beautiful. God, but he loved Justin.

He would love Justin even MORE if he would wake up and get Melody out of the room, but Justin was snoring blissfully. Chris sighed. “You can’t have candy for breakfast, baby.” Chris wiggled into a pair of sweatpants under the sheets, then got up and led Melody from the room. “You can’t eat all your candy in one day! How about eggs?”

“Don’t want eggs,” Melody said stubbornly.

“Then how about…pancakes? Maybe we can try to make them into pumpkins for Daddy Justin.”

“Yeah!” Melody exclaimed. “Punkins…I do the face?”

“Of course.” Chris dug into a jar. “We’ll use M&Ms for the face, how’s that?”

“Yay!” Melody cheered.

 

“Daddy Jussin!” Melody said. She tiptoed to the bed, carefully carrying the bottle of syrup. “Daddy Jussin…”

“I remember when YOU used to come to bed with the syrup,” Justin said groggily, sitting up and smiling at Chris. “Hey…what’s all this?” Justin took the bottle from Melody.

“Pancakes…punkins!” Melody pointed. “I did the eyes and the nose and the teeth and the mouth.”

“They are the most BEAUTIFUL pancakes I’ve ever seen,” Justin told her.

“NO, Daddy Jussin! They’re SCARY!”

“Oh. Sorry.” Justin looked up at Chris. “What IS all this?”

“Because I love you. That’s why.” Chris took the plate from Justin. “Do you want to eat in here or in the kitchen?”

“I’ll come in there.” Justin kissed Melody’s head. “Go back in with Daddy. I’ll be out in just a minute.”

Justin appeared a few moments later in a pair of jeans and no shirt. Chris sighed happily as he looked at Justin’s long body. He was so sexy. “I love you,” Chris said again, kissing Justin’s shoulder as he sat down.

Justin swallowed deeply, guilt forming a lump in his throat. Suddenly he knew he wouldn’t be able to force one bite down. “Uh, Chris?”

“Eat, Daddy Jussin!” Melody ordered.

Justin cut a bite and made himself chew it. “Chris…I…I need to tell you something.”

“Sure, babe, what is it?” Chris sat across from Justin at the table. Melody went to find a stuffed animal to play with.

“I…well…I love you. Very much. But…but there was that one night when you didn’t come to my show, I got drunk.”

“So? You can drink if you want. You’re legal now,” Chris said. He couldn’t smile though. Not when Justin was looking so miserable.

“Yeah, well, I brought someone back to my apartment and…well, we made out a bit. But I didn’t bring them back for that, and it didn’t go anywhere. I’m sorry, Chris, but I was lonely, and he…”

“Don’t tell me this.” Chris put his hands over his ears. “Justin, don’t. I have enough on my plate without…”

“Nothing happened!” Justin insisted. “Especially after Josh called looking for him.” Justin looked at Chris in horror. Chris slowly stood up, his hand gripping the back of the chair.

“Lance? You fucked Lance?”

“Daddy, bad word!” Melody scolded. Chris ignored her.

“NO, I didn’t. Like I said, we kissed a bit. We were both drunk off our asses, and we were lonely, and then Josh called, and we both fell asleep. Him on the sofa and me in my bed.” Justin began to cry silently. “I’m sorry, Chris, but I had to tell you. You’ve been so…”

“Quiet!” Chris snapped. “You WOULD have fucked him, though, if Josh hadn’t called.” Chris turned and went to the door. “That little two-timing bitch.”

“Chris!” Justin yelled, running after Chris as he headed down the hall.

 

“You would have loved this party, Joey,” Josh said as he scrambled more eggs. Joey had come over for breakfast, since he had crashed early with Melody the night before. “Lance’s friends are fun.”

“Especially the stalkers, right?” Joey said, laughing.

“Please. He’s a nice guy,” Lance said. “Just…misdirected.”

The apartment door flew open and Chris came barreling in. “Hey, Chris! Have some eggs,” Josh said.

“You little fucking faggot.” Chris drew back his hand and let the punch fly. Lance fell back against the counter.

“Chris!” Justin screamed.

“You have a boyfriend. Isn’t his ass good enough that you have to go after Justin’s?” Chris got Lance in the stomach this time, and Lance didn’t try to fight it.

“Jesus, Chris!” Joey caught Chris around the waist and pulled him back.

“Just because you’re lonely, you try to fuck MY boyfriend?” Chris snarled.

“What’s he talking about, Lance?” Josh asked quietly. Lance stood, blood flowing from his nose.

“That night I got drunk with Justin…we fooled around a bit.” Lance looked at the floor.

“You what?” Josh looked from Lance to Justin. “My boyfriend…and my best friend?”

“Joshy, it wasn’t like that!” Justin insisted.

“They were about to fuck on Justin’s sofa…but your call stopped them, apparently.” Chris pulled away from Joey and went for Lance again.

“Chris, stop! It wasn’t all Lance’s fault,” Justin said, stepping between them. “If you want to hit someone, hit me.”

“Can I ask one question in the middle of all this drama?” Joey said. Everyone looked at him. “Where’s Melody?”

Thirteen

 

Chris’ mouth fell open. “Melody. I’m sure…I’m sure she’s still in the apartment.” Chris darted out the door with Justin on his heels.

“Babe, I’m sure…”

“Don’t fucking talk to me,” Chris snapped.

Joey looked at Lance. “Can we hear your side of this?”

“It happened exactly like Justin said.” Lance grabbed some tissues and dabbed at his nose. “We were drunk. I was pissed off because Josh wanted to work instead of be with me, and Justin was pissed because Melody had come between he and Chris again. We got TOO drunk…you saw us, Joe, and things just started happening. It hadn’t moved past groping before Josh called.” Lance looked at Josh, who was pressed back against the sink. “I am very sorry, Josh. I never meant for it to happen. I don’t want Justin, I want you. I’m over him.”

“It doesn’t look that way,” Josh said to him, his eyes sad.

 

Chris burst into his apartment. The door was open, the way he and Justin had left it. “I can’t believe you didn’t look after her!” Chris said to Justin.

“Hello, she’s not MY daughter, no matter how hard you try to make her my daughter,” Justin growled back. “She’s YOUR responsibility.”

“Maybe she’s hiding. Mel…baby girl, come to Daddy!” Chris called, tearing through the apartment. He looked under the bed and in the closets, while Justin checked the kitchen cabinets. One time she had hidden in there when they were playing.

“She’s not here, Chris,” Justin said softly.

“I can see that, dumbass,” Chris almost yelled.

Joey came skidding to the doorway, Josh right behind him. “Well?” Joey asked breathlessly.

“She’s not here,” Chris said in a lifeless tone. He looked out into the hallway, and Justin knew he was looking for Lance.

“He’s in the apartment,” Josh said softly. “Putting ice on his nose.”

“She couldn’t have gone far, right?” Joey asked. “I mean, she doesn’t know how to use the elevator.”

“But we’ve used the stairs before,” Justin said. Everyone looked at him. “And they have the doors open right now since the janitors are mopping them down. She knows how to walk down steps.”

“Oh, Jesus,” Chris whispered. “She could be anywhere.”

“Where does she like to go?” Josh asked. Chris just shook his head. “Chris, where are her favorite places?”

“She likes the playground,” Justin said quickly. “And she likes the beach.”

“The beach. What if…” Chris’ eyes grew big with horror. “What if…”

“Chris, stop,” Joey said. “She hasn’t been gone long enough to just run out into the water. We need to go look for her.”

The four men went down the steps and out of the apartment building. “Okay. Josh, you go down the beach one way, I’ll walk up on the boardwalk,” Justin said. “Chris, you go down the beach the other way, and Joey, go down the street to the playground. She loves to play hide and seek…so check behind anything and IN anything.”

Josh obediently started down the beach, calling Melody’s name and looking behind every clump of grass. It was a chilly morning, but it was sunny and bright. For Chris’ sanity, he prayed that they would find her.

Chris frantically called his daughter’s name, scaring some joggers by the way he grabbed them and asked if they had seen a little girl. His brain was torn in so many directions…thinking about Justin and Lance, worrying about Melody. He tugged at his hair in frustration, wishing that he himself could just take a few steps into the water and keep on going.

 

Josh sat down on the sand and tried to think. Her legs weren’t very long, she couldn’t have gotten very far. But there was no sign of her. What if someone had picked her up and carried her off? He sighed and stood back up again, but a sound made him slowly turn around. The sound was definitely sniffling, and it was coming from the shadowy area under the wooden steps that led to the boardwalk. He slowly walked up, his heart doing flip-flops. He knelt down by the side of the steps.

“Hello,” he said, trying to keep his voice calm. “Why don’t you come out of there?”

Melody shrank back. “Daddy and Daddy Jussin yelling…Daddy said bad words…so angry…” Melody began to cry.

“Can I come under there with you?” Josh asked softly. She sniffled and nodded. Josh folded his long legs underneath himself and sat by her on the sand, not touching her. “Daddy and Justin were just mad at each other, Melody. Not at you.”

“They ran away!”

“No, I promise they didn’t. They’re so afraid…they’re out looking for you right now.” Josh slowly put an arm around her. “They love you so much.”

“Daddy…” Melody wailed, crawling onto Josh’s lap.

“Wanna go find them?” Josh asked. Melody nodded but kept a tight hold on him. With effort, Josh crawled out and stood up without putting her down. He went towards the water, where he knew he would be easily sighted.

Justin was the first one to see him. “JOSH!” Justin yelled, almost falling down the steps. “Melody…oh, baby…I’m so sorry we left you alone…”

“Daddy Jussin…” Melody reached out for him and he held her tight.

“Oh, baby…” Justin kissed her head again and again. He looked at Josh. “Thank you.”

“I didn’t do this for you.” Josh’s eyes were cold as he began to jog ahead to find Chris.

 

Joey went back to his apartment, and Josh went to talk to Lance. Justin and Chris went to Chris’ apartment. They got Melody cleaned up and dressed, and tried to get her to lay down and rest.

“No…” Melody said, beginning to cry again. “Stay!”

Justin picked her up and laid her down in Chris’ bed, laying down beside her. Chris sighed and laid down on her other side. She shoved her thumb in her mouth and snuggled back against Justin. It wasn’t long before she fell back asleep. Justin dragged his fingers through her hair, occasionally touching her cheek. Chris watched for a long time before speaking.

“If it wasn’t for you, we wouldn’t have found her,” he said quietly. “You knew everywhere we should look.”

“If it wasn’t for me, we wouldn’t have lost her in the first place,” Justin gently corrected.

“You know my daughter better than I do, and that’s all my fault,” Chris said. “I just forced you to become a parent.”

“I don’t mind,” Justin said, smiling down. “Not anymore. I love her. It’s like…she’s mine, in a way.”

“I’m sorry, Justin,” Chris began.

“No,” Justin said sharply. “Do NOT apologize. I owe you the apology, and if you ever forgive me, it would be a miracle.”

“I do forgive you,” Chris said, and then they said nothing more.

 

“How are you feeling?” Josh asked as he entered the apartment.

“A bit bruised. Did you find her?” Lance asked.

“Yes. I found her under the steps a few blocks down. She’s fine.”

“Good.” Lance lay back down on the sofa. “Can we talk about this?”

“No. Not right now.” Josh began to clean up the breakfast dishes. “Here I was so worried that you’d find someone else at school. I never thought you wouldn’t even have to look that far.”

“Josh, I’m not looking for someone else!” Lance insisted. “That was a mistake. An accident.”

“We’ll talk about it later.” Josh gave up on the dishes and went into the bedroom, slamming the door behind him.

Fourteen

 

“So…what do you want to do for Thanksgiving?” Justin asked Chris quietly. He was stretched out on Chris’ sofa, with Melody sleeping on his stomach.

“I don’t know…I know I’m not going home this year. If I showed up with Melody, my mother would never let her go.”

Justin smiled. “I don’t feel like going home either. I want to be with you.”

“Really?” Chris asked, surprised.

“In case I haven’t proven it lately with all my groveling, I’m in love with you,” Justin said, a pang of sadness darting through his stomach.

“I know that. It’s just…I know your family means a lot to you, and I…I’m surprised. And touched,” Chris said, smiling at him. Justin tried not to sigh with relief.

“Is Joey going back to New York?”

“Nah. His sister had another baby, and he said he just can’t stand the noise this year.” Chris got up and poured himself a glass of water.

“We could have him over…and Josh and Lance,” Justin said carefully. Chris set the pitcher of water down with a thump.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

“Chris…” Justin said in exasperation. He carefully slid out from under Melody and covered her with a blanket. “Christopher…you said you forgave me, right?”

“Yes.”

“Then why can’t you forgive Lance?”

“Because he’s always wanted you and he needs to learn he can’t have you. He’s older than you…he should have known better.”

Justin laughed out loud. “Chris, that is the most insane logic I have ever heard. First of all, as I’ve explained countless times, there were two of us there. He sure as hell didn’t force me into anything, because I totally could have kicked his ass if I’d have wanted to. Secondly, Lance is only two years older than me, and that’s just age. In experience, I am MUCH older than him.”

“Don’t remind me,” Chris muttered.

“Chris…” Justin leaned his forehead against Chris’. “I love you, and Lance loves Josh. God, he’s going through enough getting the cold shoulder from Josh…can’t you try and forgive him?”

“It’s still that bad?” Chris asked. He hadn’t spoken to Lance since Halloween, and he felt uncomfortable around Josh.

“You don’t know.” Justin sighed and frowned. “Lance is miserable. He’s not eating, and either is Josh…like Josh has room to waste away. Josh won’t forgive him…Lance is considering moving back home.”

“Back HOME?” Chris almost yelled, then remembered the sleeping child on the sofa. “To Mississippi? He hates it there.”

“His sister is all he has…and he says he can’t stay here if he and Josh break up. Too many memories.” Justin looked Chris in the eye. “If you didn’t forgive me, I’d move home, too.”

“Oh, Justin.” Chris pulled him into a hug, his hands fisting in Justin’s tight tshirt. “Okay. Why don’t you ask Lance to come over and hang tonight…I’ll talk to him then.”

“I SO love you!” Justin squealed, clapping his hands and kissing Chris.

 

Lance took a deep breath as he knocked on Chris’ door. He was skipping a meeting of his group that night, but he figured it was worth a truce with Chris. The door opened but he saw no one, then he looked down.

“Uncle Lance!” Melody said, holding up her arms. Lance picked her up.

“How are you, pretty girl? I’ve missed you!”

“I have a boo-boo.” Melody produced a small scrape on her elbow. “Daddy Jussin made me fall.”

“I did not!” Justin called from the sofa. “We were playing and she fell.”

“Daddy Jussin made me fall,” Melody repeated, and Lance chuckled.

“Daddy Jussin is stupid that way, sometimes,” Lance said, and she nodded. He looked at Chris, who was sitting at the small kitchen counter. “Hi, Chris.”

“Hi,” Chris said, giving a small wave.

“Babygirl, why don’t we walk down to the store and get some ice cream for everyone?” Justin suggested, standing up and slipping his sneakers on.

“Ice cream! Yay! I get chocolate!” Melody said. She looked at Lance. “And Uncle Lance gets chocolate, too.”

“I guess Uncle Lance doesn’t have a choice,” Lance said, smiling. He tossed Justin his wallet. “It’s on me.”

“We’ll see you in a bit.” Justin and Melody each kissed Chris, then they kissed Lance, who rolled his eyes.

Lance sat down at the counter. “Um…thanks for inviting me over.”

“Sure.” Chris looked around the room and then finally looked at Lance. “I’m sorry I punched you.”

Lance shrugged. “I can totally understand. Already forgotten.”

“I guess one person hasn’t forgotten so quickly?” Chris asked gently, and was shocked by the tears in Lance’s eyes.

“Yes. We had a talk…I explained, and he said it was over and done, but in the last month, he hasn’t said three words to me. Just worked even longer shifts, and it’s almost like there’s a physical wall in the middle of the bed. Josh refuses to touch me.”

“Remember Brian?” Chris asked. “Remember how he hurt him?”

“I know…and I promised never to do that.” Lance buried his head in his hands. “I don’t know what to do, Chris.”

“Make him listen, Lance.” Chris’ anger was long forgotten.

 

Lance was sitting on their bed when Josh came in that night. Josh gasped, startled. “Lance, it’s three in the morning.”

“I know.”

“Don’t you have class at eight?”

Lance shrugged, though he was surprised that Josh remembered. “I needed to talk to you.”

“I need a shower,” Josh said, beginning to undress.

“I’ll talk, you shower.” Lance followed Josh into the bathroom and sat on the commode as Josh stepped into the shower. “I just wanted you to know that I’m going home for Thanksgiving.”

“Okay,” Josh said, his voice slightly muffled by the running water.

Lance angrily wiped at some tears and stood up. He reached out and lightly touched the shower curtain. “I’m going home, and I won’t be back.” He turned and left the bathroom, scrubbing at the tears as they refused to stop falling.

“What?” The water stopped and Josh strode out of the bathroom, wrapping a towel around his waist.

“You’re dripping,” Lance said. One of Josh’s pet peeves was someone leaving the bathroom before they were dry.

“I don’t give a fuck,” Josh said. “Did you say you’re not coming back?”

“Yes.” Lance looked away so Josh wouldn’t see his tears.

“But…but…what about school? And you hate it at home!”

“There are schools everywhere…and I’ll move in with my sister. I’m braver now…I can handle it. And then you don’t have to work so hard.”

“But…you’re leaving?” Josh whispered.

Lance looked back at him, ignoring the tears. “I see that the first thing you say is what about school…you don’t say shit about what about us. So I know now that leaving is the right thing.” Lance lay down and pulled up the covers. “I’m going to sleep. I have class at eight.”

Josh silently returned to the bathroom. He finished taking his shower and pulled on a pair of pajama pants after he dried off. He stood by the bed, and he could tell in the dim light from a streetlight outside that Lance wasn’t sleeping. Josh sat down and put a hand on Lance’s shoulder. He felt Lance stiffen, and he closed his eyes. He hadn’t realized that he had pushed Lance this far away.

“Lance?” Josh said softly. “Don’t…don’t go home.”

“Why should I stay?” Lance asked in a voice that was almost a whisper.

“Because I love you. And I can’t let you go home. I can’t. I can’t lose someone else. I…love you, and I’m sorry. And I forgive you for that night, though you weren’t alone. And…I love you, Lance. Don’t go home!”

Lance turned around and sat up, his hands reaching for Josh’s face. “Baby, don’t cry, okay? Don’t cry.”

Josh threw his arms around Lance. “I was working for you. I wanted you to have it easy. Don’t go, okay? I’ll quit…we’ll eat bread and water…”

“We don’t need to eat bread and water,” Lance said, smiling through his own tears. “I know my workload now…I can get a part-time job over Christmas break and then work a few nights a week when the spring semester starts. Don’t worry, okay?”

“I love you, Lance.” Josh’s lips tenderly kissed Lance’s cheek. “I’ve missed you. I’m sorry.”

“Don’t apologize, baby.” Lance lay down and pulled Josh with him. “Just love me.”

“Lance,” Josh whispered, sighing as Lance rolled to cover Josh’s body with his own.

Fifteen  
Thanksgiving

 

“Okay…did you put the tablecloth on?”

“Yes, Lance.”

“And the flowers?”

“Yes, Lance.”

“And we can comfortably fit five and a highchair, right?”

“Yes, Lance.”

“And the candles?”

“We decided no candles because there isn’t really enough room.”

“Right…right.”

Josh put his hands on Lance’s shoulders. “Baby, relax. It’s only Chris, Justin and Joey.”

“Yeah, but this is Thanksgiving. I want them to be glad they’re here and not with their families.”

“Sweetie, you’re adorable.” Josh hugged Lance. “Everything’s going well here…why don’t you go change clothes?”

“But I was gonna wear this,” Lance protested.

“Honey, you have flour and gravy and stuff all over your stomach.” Josh poked him. “Go.”

“Okay…just…keep an eye on things.” Lance hurried into the bedroom. Josh sighed and looked at the immaculate kitchen. Lance had immediately volunteered to cook Thanksgiving dinner, and he refused to let Josh help. He finally allowed Josh to clean up as he finished things, as long as Josh stayed out of his way in the tiny kitchen.

Lance was just reappearing when someone knocked on the door. Josh opened it. Chris was carrying Melody, and Justin was carrying something in a box.

“Uncle Lance! We getted you…” Melody began, but was quieted by Chris’ hand over her mouth.

“Now, you know we decided that Justin would get to tell,” he gently scolded, and she nodded.

“What’s going on?” Josh asked in confusion.

“We bought a present for you,” Justin said. He hugged Josh with one arm and kissed his cheek.

“Me?” Josh looked at Lance. “Did you know about this?”

“No,” Lance said, staring at Justin. “What the hell did you do?”

“Since you have a kitten…” Justin petted Josh’s head. “We figured Josh should have one, too.”

Josh stared down at the box in Justin’s arms, noticing the holes poked in the side. A very indignant cry came from inside the box. “A…kitten?”

“A kitten, Uncle Josh!” Melody yelled. “A baby kitten!”

“You did such a good job finding Melody that we figured you were ready for the responsibility,” Chris told him. Justin sat the box down and Josh knelt beside it.

When he opened the box, two green eyes peeked up at him. “Meow,” the kitten said, jumping out onto Josh’s knee. The kitten was grey with black stripes, with a white neck and white socks. “Hi!” Josh said in surprise.

“You told me no pets,” Lance said to Chris.

“I’m the landlord. I can break the rules.”

The kitten walked up Josh’s arm, sat on his shoulder, walked under his hair to the other shoulder, then down his arm. “Meow,” she said again, before scampering off to explore.

“We have litter and a litter box and food down at Justin’s place,” Chris told Josh.

“Happy Thanksgiving,” Joey said, walking in the open door. He stared as a grey blur scampered by his feet. “Is that a kitten?”

“Yes,” Lance sighed, wondering how in the world he had acquired a kitten. He looked at the delight on Josh’s face, and smiled. “Josh, do you think you can handle locking the kitten in the bathroom until dinner is over?”

“Yes,” Josh said, running after it.

“What are you going to name it?” Chris asked.

“Sasha,” Melody announced, and everyone stared at her. “Her name is Sasha,” Melody repeated.

“Where’d she get that?” Justin asked, and Chris shrugged.

“Sasha it is,” Lance said, picking up Melody and putting her in her high chair.

“Uncle Lance made you a yummy dinner, Mel,” Josh said as he carried the kitten to the bedroom.

“Yummy!” Melody slapped her high chair. Lance and Joey brought the food to the table.

Everyone took their seats around the small table, with Justin and Chris on either side of the highchair. “At home we usually say something we’re thankful for,” Justin said softly, looking around.

“I have too many things,” Chris said, picking up Justin’s hand and kissing the palm.

“Okay, no mushy stuff. Thanksgiving is for eating, and this looks GOOD,” Joey said. “Let’s dig in.”

“Wait.” Josh slapped Joey’s hand. “Go ahead, Lance.”

Lance closed his eyes. “God, we thank you for today. We thank you for everyone at this table, and for the love in this room. Please remind us to be thankful every day and not just today, and help us to all be together at this time next year. Amen.”

“AMEN!” Melody shouted. “I want turkey!”

“You’re teaching her right,” Joey said in approval, reaching for the mashed potatoes.

“No more babysitting by Uncle Joey,” Justin said. “Note to self.”

Everyone chattered as they filled their plates, but Josh couldn’t keep his eyes off of Lance. Lance looked at him and winked, squeezing his hand before picking up Josh’s plate.

THE END


End file.
